Love, Kisses, and Luke
by ILuvLukeDanes
Summary: LL This takes place during the Luke and Lorelai scene in 1.21 Love, Daisies and Troubadors, and what would have happened if Max hadn't rudely interrupted. Please be nice, it's my first fic!


**A/N-- **This is an alternate ending to 1.21, Love, Daisies, and Troubadors. It's What should have happened between Luke and Lorelai! My apologies to anyone that might have a similar story...I didn't copy, these thoughts are my own. P.S. This is my first fic, so please be nice. Reviews would be great! Thanks!

"_Yeah well, she had her reasons" Luke said._

_"Really? What?" Lorelai asked, curious._

"Ah, it's nothing," he said, too nervous to tell the truth.

"Oh, come on, Luke! You can tell me! Why did she leave?" she begged, wondering why Rachel was leaving him this time.

"Because of you," he answered, looking her in the eye.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. She just…she… she thought that I had feelings for you," he finally got it out.

Lorelai couldn't believe what she had heard. Did Luke really feel that way about her, or was Rachel just crazy? She didn't know. She had to ask. "Do you?"

He didn't answer. He stared at his feet, trying to figure out if should just lie, or if he should scrape up all the courage he had left…and tell her.

"Luke?"

"Yeah. I do."

She couldn't believe it. Luke, coffee god, Mr. Fix It, grumpy, flannel clad man had feelings for her, with her caffeine addiction, bad eating habits, quirks and all. Her mind was spinning. Did she feel that way about him, too? She thought about what Sookie had said a few months back, when Stella had gotten loose. Had she really called him then because she liked him?

Luke, meanwhile, was feeling like a huge idiot. Why the hell did he tell her? She was just standing there, not saying a word. Obviously, she didn't feel the same way. He should've known. Girls like Lorelai just don't fall for guys like him. He couldn't stand there anymore. He had to get out, away from her.

"I'm gonna go," he said quietly.

Lorelai snapped out of her daze when she heard him speak. She saw him going towards the door, and before she could stop her self, she cried, "Luke, wait!"

She took a step towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her mouth towards his.

She kissed him softly at first, unsure of it all. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She saw confusion, and she leaned in again to help him understand. The second kiss was more intense, filled with passion and love. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight. She flipped off his blue baseball cap, and ran her fingers through his hair.

They kissed and kissed, neither of them wanting it to end.

The doorbell rang. Max.

They pulled apart, breathing hard. "Damn it," she said. "That's Max."

His heart dropped. Max. How could he have forgotten? She was taken, and he was confessing his love for her. But she was the one that had initially started the kiss, not the other way around. He was so confused. He wished he could read her mind, see what she was thinking. Did she really want him, or did she want to stay with Max?

Lorelai, too, was lost in thought. She had temporarily forgotten about Max. Max, her boyfriend. She liked Max. Right? But what about Luke?

She looked up at him. He ran a hand through his hair, and realized his hat was gone. Lorelai noticed, grabbed the hat off the floor, and handed it to him, blushing.

"Thanks. Um...I should probably get going."

"Alright."

He walked towards the door, and she gently reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I'll stop by at the diner later, okay?"

He nodded, and with that he was gone.

Max entered the house with a look of confusion on his face. "What was he doing here?"

Lorelai stumbled for an answer. What was she supposed to say? "Luke? Oh, um, he was just here to fix the garbage disposal. You know, it jus doesn't work the same after you shove a few forks down it!" she let out a forced laugh.

"Lorelai, what's going on with you two?" Max asked.

"Me and the garbage disposal? Well, I didn't want you to find out this way, but, yes, we've been having an affair," She said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Luke, Lorelai! You and Luke! Is there something going on between you guys?"

She didn't know how to answer. "No!...Yes!" she sighed. "I don't know. Kind of."

Max was losing hope... and fast. "What are you saying? Do you have feelings for him Lorelai?"

She looked at him. She had to tell him.

"Yes."

Max let out a long sigh.

"I'm really sorry," she started. "I didn't know that I felt that way, but then he came over today, and I realized I do, and that I probably always have. You have no idea how sorry I am, Max."

Max had had enough. She didn't want him anymore. She wanted the grumpy diner man. "Alright. Well I should go."

"Okay. I'll miss you, Max," she said.

He leaned over, and gave her one last peck on the cheek. "I'll miss you, too. Goodbye, Lorelai."

And with that, he left.

Lorelai went to the couch and sat down. The last 10 minutes had been crazy. She had kissed Luke. Luke! Her coffee man! She couldn't believe how stupid she had been not to notice him before. When they were kissing…God, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She loved Luke.

She remembered her promise to go to the diner, and went out the door. She walked quickly to the diner, her heart pounding. She was so anxious to see him. But what would she say?

She reached the diner, pushed the door open, and took a seat at the counter. Luke came out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw her there.

"Lorelai, hi," he stammered.

She smiled her 1,000 watt smile and replied with a simple, "Hi."

He brought a mug over to her, and she asked, "Luke? Can I talk to you upstairs?"

He looked at her. His eyes searched her face, but he couldn't find anything that would clue him in as to what she was going to say. It would be about the kiss, that much he knew for sure. But what about it, he wasn't sure.

"Alright,' he said, and he led her up to his small apartment. "What's up?"

"I broke up with Max," she said.

"You did?" he asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah. I realized it was stupid to be dating someone when you heart wants someone else," she said, looking him right in the eye.

"Are... are you sure?" he asked. He felt like it was too good to be true. Lorelai Gilmore wanted him?

"Almost as sure of it as I am that I'm hugely addicted to coffee," she answered with a smile. They stood in silence for a moment. "Well, are you gonna kiss me?" she asked.

He felt a smile creeping upon his lips. He walked over to her and put her face in his hands, and leaned in.


End file.
